1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magazine for a powered nail-driving tool, more particularly to a magazine capable of accommodating stacked multiple layers of nails.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional magazine 15 is shown to be used with a powered nail-driving tool which includes a body 11, a nail feeding seat 12 secured to an end of the body 11, a nail-pressing member 13 disposed at an opposite end of the body 11, a pivot axle 14, and a retaining member 16. The nail feeding seat 12 has a nail outlet 121. The nail-pressing member 13 has a body portion 131 and a pressing plate 132 extending toward the nail outlet 121. The magazine 15 has a sector-shaped cross-section, and has a pivot end 151 which is journalled on the pivot axle 14 such that the magazine 15 is turnable about the pivot axle 14. Four nail-receiving grooves 153 are formed through the magazine 15, and extend radially relative to the pivot end 151. Four retaining holes 154 are formed in a retaining end 152 of the magazine 15 adjacent to the body portion 131 for engaging the retaining member 16.
In use, stacks of nails (not shown) are placed into the nail-receiving grooves 153, respectively. The magazine 15 is turned about the pivot axle 14 such that one of the nail-receiving grooves 153 is registered with the nail outlet 121 and the pressing plate 132, and such that the retaining member 16 is engaged with a corresponding one of the retaining holes 154 to retain the magazine 15 in place. When the nails in the selected nail-receiving groove 153 are exhausted, the magazine 15 can be turned again to have another nail-receiving groove 153 registered with the nail outlet 121.
Since the magazine 15 only has four nail-receiving grooves 153, the amount of nails accommodated therein is limited, thereby resulting in inconvenience during use. Moreover, if the selected nail-receiving groove 153 is not registered with the nail outlet 121 precisely, the striking of the nails may be obstructed.